The next Generation: Rose and Scorpius!
by dessy68
Summary: A fan fiction revolving around the next gen of HP starting with rose weasley and Scorpius! i will let you know when i swap characters! rated M cos im cautious!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY FAN FICERS! Loving u all right now! I became at a loss with my other story and decided fuck it might as well start a new one ****this one is more detailed and not really focusing on sexuality like my other :/ I **

**Am writing about all the children at some point **

**this time because im cool like that! Suggestions on the story would be great aswell! No lemons yet xx Also I will probs jump around from different points of view during my story heheh im that tricky folks ****and APOV means my point of view, authors point of view**

**ENJOY p.s I don't own harry potter….. Yet**

**APOV**

A family appeared, from a wall onto a busy platform, lined with hanging lamps and posters of currently wanted criminals for petty crimes. The Weasley's appeared enthused by the chatter and excitement of the crowd around them, engulfed in the magical world. The now 15 year old rose lead the small group through the students and parents towards another small group standing by the Platform 9 ¾ Sign. Hugo was straggling along behind the clan taken by the different conversations and size of the Hogwarts express! "Hugo dear, don't dawdle!" Hermione said grabbing the small red headed boy by the hand and escorting him towards his sister who was now standing with her cousins busily discussing something.

"He is going to be a Hufflepuff, I just know it" Rose was saying half heartedly. "He comes across just as your dad once did!" James explained sarcastically. "I realise this but still he is of with the pixies all the time and there is not a bone of magical talent in him! Anywhere" The group laughed a mockingly at the endless thoughts surrounding Hugo Weasley. Albus was standing next to a taller boy with black hair and a pointed face, his eyes where blue like the ocean and contrasted with his rather pale skin. "Who's that Albus is chatting to?" rose asked rather poignantly. "Not to sure Rosy, they met over the summer at some camp thing and have been almost inseparable ever since, and now randomly he shows up saying he transferred from Durmstrang, but that's all I know." James excused himself, to meet up with his girlfriend Scarlett who was in Gryffindor as well. "Speaking of inseparable, Scarlett has been at my house all holidays, Got to love having a 17 year old brother" Lilly burst out into laughter. "Aha I have missed you Lilly" The two of them hugged.

"Rose they are boarding passengers now, make sure you get Hugo a compartment with his friends and also you forgot your prefect badge" Hermione explained hugging rose and Hugo at the same time whilst harry and Ginny did the same to Lilly and James. Albus was still speaking with his mysterious friend. Hermione handed Rose her badge, "you will do great dear"

"Bye mum" Rose kissed her mother on the cheek and walked over to her father and did the same. "I love you Rosey, be careful and sensible " Ron said trying to be stern. "Always dad" Ron followed her to help load her bags onto the train. She boarded and quickly found Hugo to get him a spot to wave from. "I'm excited Rose!" Hugo began to smile hysterically "Me too Hugo, this year will be different I can feel it" Rose smiled and took Hugo to his compartment and went to rejoin her friends.

**Roses POV**

The compartments where almost completely full, I didn't think I would ever find my friends in amongst all the loud first years, enthusing each other on which house was the right house, it made me giggle to my self a little bit. I didn't agree with the layout of the train I had to walk through the Slytherin compartment to get to the Gryffindor one. I guess I could just give them all detention now that I was prefect! The idea still hadn't sunk in it felt great being an authority figure Merlin I'm sounding more like my mum everyday! I opened the door to the Slytherin carriage and braced myself before stepping into the epitome of snobby children. Sitting quietly in small groups, whilst sipping butter beer and gossiping about Gryffindors no less. As I progressed I began to recognise them so I lowered my head in fear of being recognised!

"Hey Rosey nice summer?" I heard Phillipa Parkinson yell at me from my right sarcastically. I raised my head to look at the section filled with her, Zane Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy who had his face pressed up against the window, oblivious to what was going on. "Did your mother take you to muggle shops, with her muggle parents" I really couldn't stand Phillipa Parkinson much like her mother she was a bitch. "I did actually, and I'm guessing you went shopping at slutty shops with your slut mother? Just a thought." Zane burst into laughter and Scorpious smiled with his eyes still focused on the river and snow capped mountains out the window. I kept walking and finally made my way to the Gryffindor compartment I was looking for filled with my friends.

"I made it guys" I smile and sat down next to Roxanne Weasley who had her hair died brown with the tips pink. "Hey Rosey, we where beginning to think you got lost" Annie Longbottom smiled sweetly and then returned to writing her letter. She had matured over the break and her face had become more beautiful after having an awkward stage she even looked taller. Olivia Bennet my other half or best friend hadn't even realised I entered the compartment as her head was buried in a book and had headphones in her ears. I got up sneakily and decided to sit on her. "Lovely welcome Liv" I smiled and laughed as she laughed and bear hugged me. "OMG, Rose it's been so long, I only saw you I dunno a day ago!" she proclaimed sarcastically, we had spent the entire holidays together at my holiday house studying for our OWL's and just being teenagers!

As the food trolley came by me and Olivia brought nearly everything and had a massive pig out before I had to go to my prefect meeting!

**I HOPE U ENJOYED NEXT CHAPTER EXCITING! Uploading soon! I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS FILLED WITH IDEAS! But plzzzz don't be a hater ! xx ily love sav xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY FAN FIC lovers not really much to say except I hoped you liked my last chapter! Let me know **** xx**

**I don't own hp….. once again yet!**

The train had re vamped the Prefect Carriage. There where banners running along the sides of the compartments allocating seating for each house. In the centre of the wide carriage was a neat dinning table with a silky black table cloth that had the Hogwarts emblem in the middle. I was sitting with Lucas Finnigan the other prefect in our house. We where discussing the summer when the carriage was graced with the presence of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Lorcan Lovegood and Maria Brown, the Ravenclaw prefects, came to sit with us immediately. The Slytherins not so keen, and gave us bitter stares from the other side of the carriage.

I enjoyed spending time with Lorcan he was very kind and witty, much like his mother even to the point of madness. It was refreshing to see it in a person, where as Maria I didn't really know to well. Professor McGonagall was 5 or so minutes late to the meeting, with the Hufflepuff representatives behind her. "I am sorry for my Tardiness, but the Hufflepuffs forgot they where prefects" The Phillipa laughed smugly as McGonagall eyed her off.

Professor McGonagall made us recite the prefect oath and told us a little about what we would be doing, such as patrolling and weekly meetings with our houses.

"I will now pair you up into a buddy system, girl with boy, House with different house. Understood?" McGonagall looked around the table especially at the Slytherins. "Professor, I don't quite understand why you are putting us with a separate house?" It was Phillipa who apposed this question. "Phillipa, we are trying to demonstrate inter house cooperation amongst the school, the rivalry between your four houses is not the way. So I will be pairing you up Slytherin with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff." McGonagall smiled at the now frowning Parkinson "So that means Rose with Scorpius, Phillipa with Lucas, Maria and Tyson and Kaitlin with Lorcan, this is all I have to say for today, please don't forget any meeting times and I have set up a patrol roster at the end of the carriage. I must be of now Goodbye" and with that McGonagall Disapparated.

"Well this is bloody ridiculous!" Phillipa yelled, "Calm down Philly, it won't be that bad." Scorpius grabbed the now raging Slytherin and sat her down "Can you even hear yourself Malfoy you have to Patrol with a Weasley for Merlins sake, I would rather commit suicide!" Phillipa was standing up again "Why don't you then?" I asked smugly, Phillipa drew her wand at me so I did the same. "Stop! Phillipa just go back to the Slytherin Carriage I will meet you there later, come on Rose we have patrol first up." Phillipa left the carriage with the rest of the prefects. Me and Scorpius began our Patrol.

It started in silence we walked side by side occasionally nudging in crowded carriages, we exchanged words like sorry and my bad but that was it. I decided to end the silence. "Look I'm sorry if you don't want to Patrol with me because….." "How where your holidays Rose?" Scorpius asked walking into an empty room. " Fine I guess, umm aren't we supposed to be patrolling, How where yours?" I sat down and so did he. "I think that if we are going to be spending time together I should at least make an effort to get to know you. I stayed at home my holidays." Scorpius smiled and ordered 2 butter beers from the passing drink trolley. " I guess we should" I smiled and thanked him for the butterbeer. "How is your family life, I heard that your parents had a rough patch." He took a sip of his butter beer. " Um yeah, that's usually private but they got through it. My dad works a lot so it was about never seeing him." I found it easy to talk to Scorpius. "I never see my dad and when I do all he does is yell about how I should be more like him!"

"That's terrible, I'm glad you're decent." I smiled and he laughed "You call me decent after 5 years of mocking and taunting you. You have been spending too much time with Lorcan and Lysander!" Scorpius smirked, oh god I loved his smirk! " Ha well maybe I would rather go and spend time with them, and leave you here!" I said tauntingly getting up. Scorpius got up, he was at least a head taller than me. " Please don't!" He smirked again. "Too late!" I opened the door. "Rose?" He said sarcastically in a deep husky voice. So I sat back down and remained there until all hours of the night getting to know Scorpius Malfoy!

**THIS CHAPTER was short I know sorry I was up late writing it! I love Scorpius so much and im trying to paint a picture of what I imagine him like, tell me your thoughts! And I need ideas for kids of past Hogwarts kids in Harrys generation help needed,,,,, ily xxx sav-dog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps,,, you Loving my story? Hope so other wise I shall cyber kill u ! anyway I am excited for my next chapter! Woooo **

**I don't own harry potter! And I have also decided to keep writing my other story started with a bang! Read that 1, 2 its funnier! Xx**

We must have been talking for ages; time seemed to go quickly with Scorpius we didn't even realise people leaving the train. We got a tap on the window from Tyson Smith the Hufflepuff prefect. "Unless you want to head back to London I suggest you get off" Tyson smiled and opened the door for us. "Thanks" I smiled and left the train. By the time I had gotten of Scorpius was nowhere to be seen. "He is just getting his things from the Slytherin carriage; I can walk you back if you like?" Tyson smiled and picked up his back pack from the ground. "Yeah sure" I returned the smile. By now all of the thestrals had left so we where forced to walk. Un willingly I found myself looking back for Scorpius every minute or so. Tyson and I weren't that close but I still made an effort to speak to him.

"I basically practiced Quidditch my holidays, I am going out for Seeker this year" Tyson was telling me. "I have never really gotten into the sport which is strange because of how into it my family is. I do have fun at the games though." I smiled and took a sip of water from my bottle, and felt Tyson's eyes on me the whole time. "Yeh well when I make seeker, promise you will come and watch" Tyson asked, I laughed quietly "Sure, Ty" he seemed to smile at the nickname I had decided to give him and laughed to.

It was a cold night, I could feel the wind piercing through my face and it sent a shiver down my spine. "You cold? Here take my robe" Tyson smiled untying his robe.

"Hey let me! Rose, you left your sweater back on the train I picked it up for you." It was Scorpious and Tyson seemed disappointed by this idea. "Thanks anyway Tyson." I smiled lightly and then dropped my head to avoid any awkward eye contact. That's how it stayed from that point on both boys walking rather close to me on either side not saying a word. Usually I broke the awkward silence but I was too unsure of what to say. Finally we reached the castle and we bid our apologies to professor McGonagall and I decided to head back to the common room straight away. "Goodnight Rose" Scorpious and Tyson said almost completely in sink, I saw Tyson flash Scorpious a Dirty which made me laugh. "Night Boys." I opened the portrait hole and stepped into the warmth I hadn't actually realised how tired I was so it hit the hay.

The next morning I was woken by someone jumping on me! 'Rose where the hell did you disappear to last night, I was worried sick, I mean everyone was!" It was Olivia Jumping violently up and down "Calm down before you hurt yourself, I was patrolling with Scorpius and we missed the carriages, so I walked back with him and Tyson, There simple story relax!" I smiled and Olivia smirked. "Tyson aye, he has gotten hot over summer" I laughed "Righty oh then Liv, he is all yours!" I said getting up and organising my robes for the day "All mine? Oh don't be stupid you know who I like." Olivia did the same and got her Robes out. "Yeh Albus, but it is pretty obvious he is having a massive bro-mance with that new kid" I pointed out to Olivia. "His name is Dexter, and Albus just finds him interesting that's all" Olivia sounded defensive "Chill, I was just wondering. By now I was dressed and I quickly cast a freshening up smell and rushed my hair and makeup.

Liv and I only just made it to breakfast and sat with our usual group. They all questioned me on my absence, so I told them the entire scenario. From across the hall I saw the Slytherin table where Scorpius was sitting with his possie and Dexter who seemed to be with them as well. Scorpius caught my eye and flashed me a smile before returning to his breakfast and conversation.

The day went quickly; I had double potions in the morning with Slughorn, defence against the Dark arts and Charms in the afternoon so it was a pretty good day. I spent most of the time worrying about my prefect duties at night. We had a late patrol every Friday night (which was today) and I was not at all excited. I had 3 hours of free time before dinner so I got my charms homework done quickly and decided to go to the owlery. I wrote to my mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_My trip to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful. The prefect meeting was interesting, McGonagall decided to pair us up with different houses so I ended up with Scorpius Malfoy. He isn't too much of a ruddy Git. Hugo is happy and to all of our surprise made Gryffindor House. _

_I miss you mummy, and I hope everything is ok at home with dad. Fill me in on the news._

_Love Rosey! Xxx_

The climb to the owlery had gotten more difficult, constantly owls swooped at you head as you attempted the place your feet around the holes in the stairs. I found Erald and tied the note to his foot with a rose and pink wrapping. "That's overly fancy" I turned to see the grey eyed, silver haired wonder Scorpius smirking at me, he looked wonderful in his over sized beanie hanging of the back of his head and is casual indie clothes. "I thought I was alone." I realised that my hand was over my heart, I sent Erald off. "I'm writing to my father, he sent me a message this morning and I hadn't responded yet, what about you, my bet is that Tyson kid?" Scorpious looked down and went to retrieve his owl. "I don't understand why everyone thinks I like him, I don't like anyone." Scorpius chuckled a little "I guess it's just a rumour, don't worry everyone thinks I like Phillipa. Which I don't, I don't think I like anyone." HE tied his note to his black owl and sent it off. We walked over to the lookout and watched as our owls swooped back and forth around each other. I shivered at the cold wind and I felt Scorpius wrap his arm around my back.

"How can you not know if you like anyone?" I asked poignantly. "I have no idea, I guess I just haven't figured it out yet" he smiled and walked away, I did the same "Make sure you bring warm clothes tonight, I wouldn't want you freezing to death on my watch" Scorpius chuckled and looked me into the eyes, with concern I didn't realise how close our faces where. "We wouldn't want that now would we" I smiled and before I even knew it our lips had met. This was so wrong in so many ways, but it warmed me up. His lips where soft and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped mine around his neck and deepened the kiss. I was unsure how long we stayed there for our tongues in perfect sink as the fireworks went off. We found ourselves up against the wall. Scorpius tangled his hands through my red wavy hair messing it up even more. I had only just really met Scorpius but somehow it felt so passionate. My hands where caressing his stomach now, I felt rock hard abbs. And relaxed into it almost falling into is tight grip on me.

**SCORPS POV**

It felt so good, ever since I saw her on the train and talked to her I had wanted to do this. Her lips where sweet like strawberries and I had lost myself in them, she collapsed into my arms so I took the kiss even further, I rolled my tongue around plunging it further in and lowered her onto the floor gently. This was what I wanted, I was on top of her now rolling around on the ground making out with Rose Weasley, and damn she was good. Finally at my lack of breath I pulled away and took her into a bear hug. "Wow Rose, what… has…. gotten in…to you" I said panting looking into her deep brown eyes.

**There ya go my 3****rd**** chapter saucy hey ahaha sorry I was just wanting throw that in so much! Xx love ya all review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ive decided to make my story a little bit light and fluffy in this chapter!**

**PLEASE review its not much to ask I just don't know wether I should bother writing chapters!. \ and I no it sounds typicall but my inspiration for this chapter was a bit romeo and Juliet inspired, think of scorp as Leonardo di caprio when young ahaha that's what I did!**

**I love u all and I don't own harry Potter! **** sadly!**

**RosesPOV**

I didn't realise the smile printed on my face, as I walked quietly back to the common room! If I had known that I would have so much fun in the owlery I would visit there more often. I couldn't stop thinking about it, Scorpious and i…., I hadn't ever expected something like that to happen between us, but it did. He was graceful and hard to resist. Whenever I looked into his eyes I became lost and confused. They where a soft and grey and warm and … I'm losing my mind seriously.

The rest of my afternoon was uneventful; I went back to the common room and sat alone doing a little bit of my potions essay before I decided it was useless. I could only think about how I would be seeing Scorpius soon for prefect duty and that I was to excited to comprehend!

Finally to distract my mind it was time for dinner. I walked to the great hall with Olivia and Albus who had been studying with each other and had finished around the same time I did. "I'm telling you Liv, Professor McGonagall is giving me extra tasks on purpose!" Albus was talking to Olivia "She just wants you to reach your potential Al" she smiled convincingly at Albus and we kept walking. When we entered the Great hall everyone was already seated. We hurried to our seat, but I couldn't help but look over to the Slytherin table where everyone had begun to eat. My eyes met with the pair I was searching for. His golden hair in a styled mess and his eyes filled with a hidden smile! Mine returned the favour.

The only seats left where facing in the opposite direction, and the entire time I felt his warm eyes piercing the back of my head, and to think I thought dinner would bring relief.

I barely contributed to the conversation, only listened and laughed when humour was presented! Before I knew it I was back in the common room lying on my bed resting before my prefect duties. I pulled out my copy of witches weekly and began to flick through. Nothing to interesting just a few articles on the perfect dress for School Dances and Balls and Articles on wizard boy bands none of which interested me. I had migrated down to the common room because I grew too lonely upstairs. I sat on the couch under a red and gold blanket, and observed my surroundings. Annie and Roxanne where in front of the fireplace playing a game of wizard chess where Roxanne was winning. Lucas and James where sitting in the corner Talking about Quidditch and nestled on the couch where Albus and Olivia a large book between them and secretly they where holding hands a sweet sight, my cousin and my Best friend.

The clocked reached 9 after all my waiting. I grabbed my robes and scarf and headed out the Portrait hole. He was there waiting for me pressed up against a wall on leg tucked up behind him, looking like a super model. I needed to keep my cool. "Been here long?" I asked walking over to him. "5 or so minutes" It was clear that we where both trying to play hard to get. "so where should we start" he asked breaking his composure "Doesn't bother me." I smirked he laughed "I guess we could just stay here all night." He moved of the wall. "I guess we could." I kept the smirk. "But I really do think we should get going" He smirked and grabbed my hand, wow it was warm. "ok" I followed him as we walked down the corridor.

I didn't know where we where going, but I followed willingly like a puppy. Eventually we found ourselves in the southern courtyard, nestled beneath a Jacaranda tree budding small purple flowers that hung over our heads. The smell was sweet.

We barely payed attention to our duties, we just sat and talked and talked and smiled and laughed and ever so slowly I fell into the unbearably stunning spell that was Scorpius Malfoy. We lost track of time, which was good and bad! The courtyard clock chimed 12 so we decided to walk back to our dorms.

I didn't want this night to end but it did, and as I walked through my portrait hole I slipped back into my confused state as that blonde haired smirking boy disappeared into the darkness.

Tuesday morning I found myself up early which was strange due to my late night. I had a shower in the prefect's bathroom and straightened my hair; I wasn't in the mood for a bushy mess today. I got changed into my school shirt and rolled my skirt up a couple of inches it was the new thing the 5th years where doing. I didn't realise how cold it was going to be so without realising it I rushed out of the bathroom and collided with Dexter. "God, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." The tall boy picked himself up. "It's no problem Rose, really!" He smiled "You know my name" "Yeh, Al told me about you on the train. Is that ok?" Dexter looked down "Offcourse, what house are you in?" I smiled handing him a dropped book. "Oh right Slytherin, no need to tell me yours" He smiled. "Doesn't that mean you have to hate me, hahaha" I giggled "Give it time" He smiled and patted me on the back "Cya" I waved bye and went back to remembering I was cold.

Olivia was up by the time I got back to common room. "Morning, Liv…. You look lively" she smiled as I climbed onto her bed and sat by her. "I am, hahaha I'm just happy right now." She gave me a giant hug! "I can see that!" and we laughed. "Breakfast?" I was hungry I didn't really eat much at dinner and was craving.

We arrived at the great hall just as all the food appeared on the table there were a few kids scatted around the room and houses mixing in with each other. Me and Liv sat down next to Lucas and Albus because Liv wanted to. The owls arrived, which brought back memories from the owlery, which then made me search the room for him…. But no sign.

The letter was from mum.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm glad to hear you got to school safely. _

_I always had some glimmer of hope with Hugo. _

_Home is ok, me and your father are fighting a little less,_

_And have decided we are going to work everything out because we love each other._

_Its hard not having you hear darling and I hope to be hearing from you again soon._

_Love Mummy!_

I missed her, I would always tell my mum everything and so would she. She is my best friend and it hurts me to see her falling apart like she is. "Fighting?" Scorpious was standing over my shoulder with a concerned look on his face. "Um Yeh, always." I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at his big grey eyes. "I understand" He lifted his hand to my face and I truly believed he understood.

**There we go chapter 4 the long awaited sorry! But I really need review and likes otherwise I dunno if I should even bother writing! I have so much in me and I want you all to experience it. If I get enough review im will give u brief ideas on where my story is heading and let you contribute kk Thanks ily xxx 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey , im trying to update a lot so yay for u I guess if u like my story! I apologize now if my story ever gets like lost in some chapters or tedious, I have a pretty good idea where I want it to go its just I don't really no what to write to fill in all my chapters apart from the good stuff sometimes! Anyway That's my Rant1**

**Also cos there is a long convo in this chapter I have decided to incorporate a bold text thing meaning that's when they r speaking! Xx**

**I don't own harry potter bla bla xx **** ENJOY R AND R**

A few weeks had past since term started. The days where gradually growing colder and longer. I wasn't really sure where me and Scorpious stood, I wouldn't go as far to say we where dating or anything but I knew I had intense feelings for him and that possibly he did to. Every Monday and Friday we spent hours in the courtyards talking, but never anything more. It was so frustrating. I learnt that he was just has hard done by at home as I was. His dad was really hard on him and went as far as beating him, for really stupid reasons as well. Stuff like Scorpious forgets to take out the trash or wake himself up in the morning. Anyway I'm rambling on.

Tuesday morning rush. Olivia and Albus where official now and even James and Scarlett where still going out. We where on our way to Divinations. I had about two jumpers on under my robes to try and shield my body from the cold. It seemed the same with everyone.

I took my seat next to Olivia around the small circular tables decorated in miss matched silks. Albus was partners with Dexter, much to Liv's dismay. All of a sudden we had a note passed to our table as usual divinations were the gossip classes because Professor Trelawney was off in her own world. "What's this?" I whispered to Liv. "As if I know?" I smiled and opened the note.

_Did you know Malfoy and Parkinson are a couple?_

_Tyson_

I don't know what I felt! I looked around the room and found Him and Her sitting together. I couldn't bring myself to think their names. I guess I was upset! I wasn't going to let it show. I ripped up a piece of my own paper and cast a personal spell over the paper so that know one but Scorpius could read it.

_Is it true?_

_Rose_

_**I guess so.**_

_**Scorp**_

_Since when?_

_Rose_

_**Last night, before prefect duties, How do u feel about it**_

_**Scorp**_

_As if this doesn't make me feel like shit, whatever I guess, why do u care for my opinion_

_Rose_

_**Its nothing against you Rose, I'm being serious, your like my best friend of course I care!**_

_**Scorp**_

_I don't want to speak to you right now!_

_Rose_

_**Ok then don't but do tonight at 12 under our tree. What do u say to that?**_

_**Scorp**_

_I don't know what to say anymore, it seems all talking does is get you a false opinion._

_Rose_

Before he could write anything else I cast a quick small explosion curse and was literally saved by the bell. Me and Liv had Charms next. So that's where we went.

I was so mad, I can't even comprehend, I guess I'm not supposed to be its not like we were together, its just ah I feel so cheated all those nights we spent talking even last night, he could have mentioned it and not let me find out this way!

"Rose, hey did you get my note in class?" Tyson bumped into me intentionally. "Oh hey Yeh I did." I ripped my mouth into a smile, that fought against me and I kept walking. "Perfect for each other I guess." I didn't reply and just kept walking. "Hey speaking of all that stuff, you know how we have really gotten to know each other a lot these few weeks?" He smiled and walked close to me, he was really sweet and hot and somehow I knew where this was all going. "Yeh I do Ty" I smiled.

"Oi Tyson!" Oh god not again. I heard Tyson say under his breath 'always in the way'

"Yeh what Scorpious!" Tyson turned around I clenched the books to my stomach.

"Chill, I'm just letting you know that Trelawney wanted to see you, about some retarded shit." Scorpious flashed me a glance and I looked away.

"I'm busy at the moment." Ty turned back to me

"She doesn't want to wait, so go!" Scorpious was still looking at me.

"Fine, talk to you later rose?" He smiled and pecked me on the cheek, wow that was unexpected. I kept walking. "Really, I'm sure you can do a lot better" Scorpious was walking next to me now, gosh where was Liv when I needed her oh right of with my cousin.

"What so you can get a girlfriend but I don't get to move on?" I gave him the cold shoulder.

"I didn't say that" He looked down. "You were initiating it Scorpius!" I quickened my pace.

"So what if I was!" he was shouting now. "I wouldn't Care!" He grabbed my arm, I gave him the biggest death stare I was capable of. "Don't even Say that." I pushed him of and walked away.

The rest of my day I contemplated wether or not I was going to go to the tree tonight, my day had gone so quickly I didn't even think I had enough time as I wanted to decide. So without the time I needed my decision was Yes. I grabbed my robes and left.

I was running late so I knew he would be there before me. I kind of hoped he wouldn't leave, that would make me feel awful. I rounded the corridor that lead to the courtyard. I saw in the distance a tall figure leaning against the tree. I slowed my pace as he realised I was there.

Soon we where standing a meter apart;

**sYou came.**

**rYeh**

**sSo**

**rGod I don't know!**

**sCan I start please**

**rDo what you want**

**sSorry, I didn't realise how much it would hurt you.. how much it would hurt me.**

**rAs if it hurt you!**

**sIt hurts me to see you upset, that's what kinda snapped me back into it, made me remember the reasons I got to know you.**

**rWhat to make me upset like this, to go and get with Parkinson the girl who is so wrong for you.**

**sI know she is**

**r Then why?**

**sMy Dad insisted, I couldn't not!**

**rThen why not tell me last night?**

**sI wasn't sure how.**

**rOk**

**sIm sorry! Really I am, I don't like her at all im being serious, Its just…. God I shouldn't even bother explaining, you like Tyson.**

**rNo I don't, he is nice but yeh he is no…. nothing**

**sWhat?**

**rNothing**

**sTell Me!**

**r he is no u! there**

**sYour attracted to me?**

**rNo shit!**

**sOk then want me to explain things to you.**

**rYeh, isn't that what we r here to do!**

**sYeh, well I told my dad about.. you and he lost it, completely cut me of for a few days and then cam back on the one condition, that I date Parkinson! Understand now?**

**rYeh I do **

I looked into Scorpius's eyes.

**sI guess I have a connecton with you that I don't have with her.**

**rSo where do we go from here?**

**sI have to stay with Parkinson, otherwise it may cause me too much drama. But I don't want that.**

**rThen what do you want?**

**sYou.**

**rI guess we think alike.**

Before I knew it the space between us got smaller and our lips met, for the second time. I pulled away.

**rYou are forgiven**

**AN:There we go another chapter finished im on a role! Xx **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
